


The End Of Us

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [62]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arguing, Break Up, M/M, Neither of them are the good/bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From these prompts:Maybe an angsty royality fic?+"Did you ever even love me?" With Patton and Roman please? Or anyone, really - anon
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Kudos: 12





	The End Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> From these prompts:
> 
> Maybe an angsty royality fic?
> 
> +
> 
> "Did you ever even love me?" With Patton and Roman please? Or anyone, really - anon

“I’ve got to take the opportunity, Patton! It’s like, the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I don’t understand why you don’t see that!” Roman threw his hands up and turned to put their dinner plates away with barely restrained anger. 

“Best thing that’s ever happened to you?! I thought that was supposed to be me! How could you say something like that?!” Patton shouted back, peeling the washing up gloves off and throwing them into the sink. “You didn’t even think to ask my opinion!” 

Roman slammed the cupboard door shut and faced Patton over the kitchen table, hands fists at his sides. “I knew you’d react like this, that’s why! You’re gonna ask me to give up the chance of a lifetime, that could move my career further than anything before, just because _you_ don’t want to move!” 

“How dare you!” Patton snarled at him. “I would’ve said if you’d just _asked_ instead of announcing it! We were supposed to be a team, Roman, we were supposed to make these types of decisions together. That’s what being in a relationship is!” 

“Oh please, not every relationship is picket fences and two point five kids.”

“And not every relationship is your parents’, Roman Sanders! Did you ever even love me, or was this just because you can’t bear to be alone?!”

Silence hung for a moment as they glared at each other, the air frozen with ice. 

Then Roman snorted. “Did you ever even love _me_?” He hissed back. “Or were you just ticking off the next thing on your perfect adult life list?” 

“I’m not listening to this, I’m going to my pops’,” Patton stormed past him. Roman rolled his eyes. 

“Sounds about right, just run away when things aren’t living up to your expectations. You’re such a martyr, Patton, _god_.” 

Patton ignored him, and left. 

The sound of the door slamming as he left felt more final than it ever had before. 


End file.
